


Family politics

by Querion



Series: The woman within [3]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/F, Space Adventure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Querion/pseuds/Querion
Summary: Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine return home to Indiana to face their mother and Aunt. They have to explain why they eloped. Gretchen seems a little understanding but Irene Hansen takes things a bit too personal.





	Family politics

"...but we did explain and apologize for eloping Mum, Aunty Irene. It just felt right for both of us. We didn`t want a large crowd and all the lengthy ceremony stuff which goes with everything. Also Annika dislikes crowds. We will do whatever you want us to do. Right, Annika?" Janeway said as she squeezed her lover`s hand. Seven nodded sheepishly. The younger women were seated on a couch in the Janeway house in Bloomington next to each other. They had their heads slightly bowed in an unconscious gesture of submission in reaction to the dressing down they had just suffered. Gretchen and Irene sat next to each other facing the younger women with stone faces.

"Kathryn, you are a decorated Starfleet officer in all of the Federation. Explain this holo image of you carelessly wandering in the desert with your girlfriend and gambling? Annika you are the only contact with my brother and sister in law. How could you do this to us?" Irene was almost in tears.

"Uh, Aunty Irene? Annika is my wife. Whatever we did or do is agreed between us. I don`t think there is an issue here." Janeway defended herself and her lover.

"No, Aunty. Kathryn and i have done nothing wrong. We only wanted to have some fun. Are we not allowed to have fun? In the Collective there is no concept of fun so i wanted to experience it. Now that i have i think it is a beautiful thing."

"By having sex over the Grand Canyon on the roof of your hover van for the whole Federation to see?! What if you plunged to your deaths. You wouldn`t care, would you? Do you know that if it were not for your sister, Phoebe, ourselves and Owen Paris, those nude pictures would have been all over the Federation and beyond by now?" Gretchen tried to explain to the young women who seemed to be in their own universe as she spoke. They held each others`hands and smiled shyly at each other. Gretchen thought this was uncharacteristic behaviour for her extremely private daughter. Once the Grand Canyon holo images of the two Voyager officers started to go public Gretchen Janeway, Irene Hansen and Phoebe Janeway had approached Owen Paris straight away to try and put a stop to their publication. The admiral ordered all the holo images taken away from all holo suites and destroyed and confiscated the ones already distributed. 

"In Annika`s defense the roof thing was my idea and like Annika said are we not allowed to have some fun, Mom, Aunty?" Both Gretchen and Irene had no response to that. They grudgingly agreed that they would just let things go. They were not going to force the younger women into anything they did not feel like doing yet. The older women came to the conclusion that they will just have to accept Kathryn and Annika`s marriage. Even the whole Voyager crew took things in stride when Gretchen and Irene announced the news to them. Perhaps in the future when the two have settled down they may want to hold another ceremony but for now they were going to be left alone.

 

Gretchen Janeway had done some research into the psychology of her daughter`s behaviour. She even worked with Deanna Troi, the renown Starfleet counselor. Troi`s theory was sound. She theorised that Kathryn had been on duty and on call for seven years. She never really had a day off as she was still on the ship. That meant that she had learned to suppress her personal life. All that was seen was the captain part of her. The woman within was deeply buried. For that reason Troi felt that giving the crew six months to adjust before their next assignments seemed to be the most logical choice. Now Deanna felt that perhaps six months was not enough time for the crew to recuperate psychologically. The woman side of Kathryn Janeway was reasserting herself with a vengeance. Janeway will have to relearn to balance the two. As for Seven of Nine everything was new to her so the two were really like two blind people leading each other. The good news was that Troi believed that this behaviour was only a phase, that it will pass with time. There was a few debates as to whether to entrust Kathryn Janeway with a ship. Some questioned her reasoning but the counselor felt that captain Janeway`s job or her professional reasoning will not be jeopardized by her personal `problems.` The counselor believed that Kathryn and her crew were merely victims of time away from home and they will all recover sooner or later, depending on the level of stress they had experienced while out in the Delta Quadrant.

"Ok Kathryn, Annika. What would you like to do now?" Gretchen asked while Irene listened. She wiped tears off her face with her handkerchief. Seven looked at her Aunty, then Gretchen and finally at Kathryn. She felt sorry for upsetting her Aunty who acted like her mother. The young woman felt like apologizing to the older women. 

"We apologize for causing you distress, Aunty, Mom but we do not apologize for having fun. However, we will be responsible in the future." Seven said and squeezed her lover`s hand with her own.

"Would you like us to prepare dinner, Mom?" Janeway asked.

"Dinner would be nice, ladies. Irene replied and smiled at Gretchen.

"Like i said, love is illogical." Irene chuckled as she watched the younger women walk out of the living room and towards the kitchen.

"I couldn`t agree more." Gretchen said then she whispered. "Do you think they`ll do something silly again?"

"I just hope they get this stage out of their systems. I want grand children." Irene said seriously while Gretchen chuckled.


End file.
